hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Far from Home
This story was started on 5/24/2019, by User:IceBite, as his attempt to return to the wiki. This story features two individuals as they try to find their way home, and the galactic empire that discovered the world they were at... Teaser She gasped as she awoke, and sat up, looking around frantically. She was so ‘’sure’’ she was supposed to be dead… Her eyes widened as she remembered what she thought she saw, looking around with even more urgency...before calming down and seeing the person she was worried about on the ground. She crawled over, in pain, reaching the other girl, and checking for a pulse… … … ...And sighed with relief when she found one. However, she noticed something below the wrist: a diamond-shaped implant that resembled Xel’Naga technology, only...different… Feeling an itch on her arm, she slowly brought up her arm...finding a similar implant there… A groan got her attention, as she turned to the other female. “Audelia! Are you alright?” “M-Mom? My...my shoulder hurts...my arm itches...but I’m fine otherwise…” the other girl, Audelia, told her mother, who strangely looked no older than her young-adult daughter. “I’m glad…” she said, before embracing Audelia. “I thought I lost you…” “...Mom? Where are we?” That caused Audelia’s mother to separate from her, and look around. It looked like...some kind of desert...and one thing caused the mother’s heart to skip a beat: a Pteranodon flew overhead. “...I...I don’t know, Audelia…” she finally told her nervous daughter. ”I don’t know where my daughter and I are...or if we’re even close to home...but one thing is certain: we WILL escape this place...and we WILL get home…'or my name isn’t Skylar Llehctim!”''' ---- “Milord, we’ve arrived at the alternative Terra...it’s as the scouts reported: there are multiple biosphere stations in orbit… … ...All of them, the planet included, have Human biosigns, but the desert biosphere possesses two Humans with peculiar genetic deviances...one of the two in particular barely constitutes as Human... ... ...” the sensor officer replied, speaking to a strange creature that looked like it was wearing teal and grey armor, possessing a single teal eye on its face. The creature also wore a similarly-colored jacket. The robed creature looked over the readouts. “...I see...very well… … ...Get a team ready: we’re heading down to the biosphere’s surface…” Act 1: Scorched Earth Chapter 1: Survival, First and Foremost The two girls didn’t take long to discover the function of the implants: they served as readouts that provided data not unlike an RPG Video Game, as well as a storage device for blueprints for various items, as well as a sort of ‘inventory’ device, AND, to top it all off, a crafting item. One thing that bothered them was that, barring the implant and their clothes, they arrived here with nothing. They managed to find an outcropping, under which they gathered wood, thatch, and fiber, and began building a small hut, within which they could camp out before figuring out a way to escape this world. One thing that shocked them was the fact that the world they were in apparently had extinct creatures in it, as their original ‘home’, they were forced to abandon because a Carnotaurus attacked. Under normal circumstances, the two could’ve handled the dinosaur, what with Skylar’s skill with knives and Audelia’s powerful...power...but Skylar was bereft of any knives, and there was no technology nearby for Audelia to control, so they were forced to flee. Eventually, they came across an area that was near water, albeit close to multiple minor predators. Fortunately, a herd of Triceratops (or ‘Trikes’, as their implants labeled) had one area pretty much guarded against predators, if the large number of Lystrosaurus, Parasaurolophus (or Parasaurs, as the implants labeled), and Morellatops suggested. As such, it was there that the mother-daughter group decided to make their home. Soon, they had a wooden house made. Around 3 days after finishing the house, during the evening, Audelia found her mother sitting outside on the porch they made. “Mom, are you alright?” “...I just can’t help but wonder how the others are doing without us… … …” Skylar admitted. “Mom, they’re strong, you know that…” “...They probably think we’re dead,” Skylar replied. Her daughter nodded. “Yeah...but wouldn’t that just make it all the more heartwarming when we return, alive and well?” Skylar chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so…” The mother and daughter shared a hung...when a spark lit up the darkening sky. They looked up, and saw...some kind of energy field flare up, as what appeared to be a few meteors strike it...before flowing through, the field failing for JUST long enough for the meteors to pass through, before righting themselves. It was here that the two realized they weren’t one some normal planet. They watched as the meteors scattered across the surface of...wherever they were, with one...landing nearby, to the north. “We’ll need to investigate that tomorrow…” Skylar said, “It’s getting dark…” “And if someone was in that? What if it was an escape pod?” Audelia asked. Skylar shook her head. “It’s getting too dark and I’m getting tired. I wouldn’t be any help to whoever would be in that, and I doubt you would be either. We’d been working all day, so I don’t think we COULD help whoever was in that…” Audelia sighed: her mother was right; they’d been working all day and didn’t have the strength to go help...whoever could be there… ---- The next day came around, and the two got their equipment ready. Skylar had made for herself a pair of Stone Hatchets, while Audelia used a Bow and Arrow, with both in Hide Armor. Once they were ready, they began making their way towards where they saw the meteor land. What they saw was shocking… ...In the crater, a pack of Terror Birds charged at some humanoid creature with a coat on him, armor all across his body, and a single, cycloptic eye on his face. However, the figure was doing fairly well against the Terror Birds, but despite that, Skylar and Audelia silently agreed to help the being anyways. Having modified some of the Stone Hatchets she assembled with her implant into throwing axes, Skylar threw one at one of the Terror Birds. While it was a bit more difficult for her than throwing a throwing knife, Skylar still hit her mark, nailing the Terror Bird she was aiming for. This surprised the humanoid, causing him to turn towards the two Llehctims. “Hey! Keep your eyes on the fight!” Skylar called. The creature nodded, and turned its attention back to the fight it was in. As Audelia provided ranged support for the two, Skylar joined the humanoid in close combat, Skylar using her two normal Stone Hatchets, while the humanoid used martial arts to fight the Terror Birds. Eventually, the Terror Birds were chased off, allowing the three to regroup. “I would like to thank you for your aid,” the creature said to Skylar and Audelia. Then, to their shock, the figure transformed into a human form, possessing brownish hair and grey eyes, and wearing a somewhat pseudo-victorian-style of clothing. Skylar replied, “No problem...I’m Skylar Llehctim and this is my daughter, Audelia…” “Daughter? Adopted?” Skylar shook her head. “No; my daughter and I were made into ageless individuals shortly after turning 21, meaning we look the same age, when I’m actually quite a bit older than her.” Audelia nodded in confirmation. “Ah, I see…” the creature replied, “Anyways, I am Dakhacris.” “Dakhacris… … ...Not to sound rude, but...what ''are you, anyways?” “No worries: I am a Gamma; a semi-spectral race from the Gamma World...said world was destroyed, but fortunately, my people were able to escape into another realm.” “I see…” Skylar said, “...What’re you doing here, though?” “My people came to explore this system, and I was among those who came down to investigate this habitat station…” “... … ...We’re on a habitat station?” Skylar questioned in deadpan. Dakhacris nodded. “Yes, this station is designed to be a desert habitat. There’s additional such stations orbiting the nearby planet.” “Ok… … …” Skylar uneasily replied. “So, if I might ask...where are you from?” Dakhacris asked, pulling out a device and projecting the image of a galaxy, with a faction map overlay on it and major areas labeled.. Skylar looked at the map and her eyes widened. “...Not from this galaxy, as far as I can tell?” “...Are you sure?” Dakhacris asked quietly, surprised. “I’m sure: we don’t have a Skavis System, we don’t have a Sol-Terin System, and 90% of my home galaxy is most certainly NOT under the control of an ‘Imperial Commonwealth of United States’...” Skylar replied in shock. “I see…” Dakhacris replied, contemplatively, “I come from the Commonwealth, and my people were set to settle this system, but this planet here...is in all kinds of trouble...we need to secure this and the other habitats, then we need to make our way to the planet’s surface, which something is preventing us from even sending Drop Pods down to…” “So we’re stuck here?” Audelia asked. Dakhacris thought for a moment, before asking, “It appears you are in need of getting home...How about we cut a deal; you help us with our mission to secure this planet, and afterwords, we help you find your way home. Do we have a deal?” Skylar thought for a moment, before turning to Audelia, then back to Dakhacris. “...Alright, deal…” The two then shook hands, not knowing just what was started today… ---- The trio made their way back to the two girls’ house...only to find it surrounded… “Who the heck are these guys?” Dakhacris asked. “I don’t know, but they don’t look friendly…” Skylar replied. Said individuals appeared to be wearing some kind of desert cloth, with most of them wielding swords and bows, but their leader had a longneck rifle. The people seemed to be talking...before they started to break in and ransack the place. “Hey! What do they think they’re do-” Audelia began to surge forward, but Skylar held her back. “Did you have anything important inside there?” Dakhacris asked. Skylar shook her head: the only things they had from their home was one outfit, which was currently on, under their hide armor. “...Then it might be safe to assume this place needs to be abandoned…” Dakhacris sadly replied. Audelia hissed in anger at the people who were now ransacking their house, before she, Skylar, and Dakhacris departed. As they departed, Skylar assured her daughter, “Don’t worry...we’ll be able to get back at them at some point…” Audelia grumbled, “I hope so…” Chapter 2: Sisters and Wyverns The trio went west, partly because they saw more of the raiders gathering to the east, partly because one of the ‘Drop Pods’ that accompanied Dakhacris fell in that direction. As they traveled, Skylar talked to Dakhacris. “So...what can you tell me about the faction you’re with?” “The Imperial Commonwealth of United States?” Dakhacris asked, before taking a moment to think. “Hmmm...Well, the Commonwealth is ruled by the Royal Family, but day-to-day operations are run by the Imperial Assembly, consisting of the Imperial Senate and Imperial Congress; and the Imperial Council. The Imperial Assembly is selected through the populous voting for Senators and for Congressmen. The Imperial Council, however, is selected by the Royal Family, and handles the government departments, while the Imperial Assembly handles laws and the daily life of the populous.” “Really?” Skylar replied, a bit surprised. “So, what about you? How is life on your end of the universe, wherever that is?” Dakhacris asked. “Where do I start?” Skylar exasperatedly started, “Well, the galaxy is in a constant state of conflict, with the Coalition and its allies, the Obsidian Dominion, the Galactic Empire, the Decepticons...There’s a lot of them...There’s also the Phoenix Imperium, who, while not in our galaxy, IS connected to our galaxy through the Galaxia Relay…” “What’s the Galaxia Relay?” Dakhacris asked. “It’s this massive device that basically shoots you across intergalactic space and to the relay on the other end. There’s similar devices, called Mass Relays, throughout my home galaxy…” Skylar explained. “I see...which of the factions that you’ve named earlier are you aligned with?” “Oh, the Coalition! The Coalition isn’t so much a faction, as much as it is an alliance of factions. You can’t exactly call them ‘paragons of virtue’, but they DO at least TRY to do the right thing...so...They’ve got some strange systems in them, and crime is a problem at times, but they’ll usually do their best to protect those that can’t protect themselves. Actually, my father…” Skylar grimaced a bit mentioning her father. “...My father...he is one of the leaders and founders of one of the founding Coalition Factions, Hellcat Squadran.” “Hmmm…” Dakhacris began thinking for a moment...before… “Woah!” Audelia exclaimed. The two conversing individuals stopped behind Audelia, and they found themselves on a ledge, with a massive chasm in front of them. They looked down… … ...and the Drop Pod was wedged into the wall. “How’re we gonna get down to that?” Skylar asked. However, Dakhacris just extended a hand, creating two eye-shaped runes, one next to them and one under the pod. “Whoever’s in there, open the bottom-most hatch and jump into the Gamma Hole!” he called. For a few moments, nothing happened...then, the hatch opened, and something fell into the portal...before a young woman who resembled one of Skylar’s father’s subordinates (Danica Lynn, she realized quickly) fell through. “Xion!” Dakhacris called, “Are you alright?!” “Who’s this?” Skylar asked, cautiously. “Xion Amber, my adopted sister,” Dakhacris replied. “I’m fine, by the way…” Xion replied, before looking at the others. “Brother, who are these?” “These’re Skylar and Audelia...despite their apparent ages, they’re actually a mother/daughter pair…” Dakhacris explained. “Oh...I see…” Xion replied, before asking, “So...where do we stand?” Dakhacris replied, “We still need to regroup with the others. We also need to investigate this place, find out what’s going on-” A roar interrupted the group. They looked down...and a massive creature was flying right up at them. “Get down!” Dakhacris ordered, all four of them getting behind cover as the massive winged beast came up to where they were launching a stream of fire that nearly got the group. Seeing nothing there, the creature dove back down. After they were sure it was safe, the 4 got out of cover. “What the hell was THAT?!” Audelia exclaimed. “Looked like some kind of...fire-breathing Wyvern…” Dakhacris replied, “We need to get away from here...I knew that kind of anger: like a mother protecting their children...there must be a nest nearby…” “Then yeah, let’s get out of here...” Skylar replied, and the group ran off. Chapter 3: Beginning the Base Category:Stories